condesa sakura haruno
by phantomhave
Summary: sakura descubrirá que un amor con el llamado conde dracula no es tan malo
1. Chapter 1

Condesa sakura haruno

Hola ya vengo con otra historia de hellsing y naruto cuyos personajes no me pertenecen

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Introducción

En la aldea de la hoja estaban en guerra, ferozmente peleaban los shinobis con el mal, pero lo que no esperaban es que ellos tenían un plan de mandar a todo el equipo siete, junto con la hokage a un mundo paralelo

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto- ¿Qué demonios son ellos?

Sasuke- no lo sé pero sean lo que sean no están vivos

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Alucard- impresionante princesa tienes una fuerza monstruosa

Sakura- ¡fuera de mi camino!

Alucard- sabes que no puedes escapar de tu destino

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Integra- que no esto se hace así

Tsunade—no hay nadie que pueda ganarme en beber sake

Integra ebria- apostamos

Tsunade- va

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Victoria- pero quienes son esos

Kakashi- son los malos

Victoria- a que te refieres

Sasuke- que parte no entiendes que son los malos

Naruto- no están vivos pero no pueden morir y no son vampiros

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Alucard- lista

Sakura- lista- tomándose de la mano y dándose un beso en los labios para después alucard mordiera el cuello de sakura y convertirla en vampiresa para que sea su condesa


	2. 2Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

En la aldea de la hoja estaban en guerra, ferozmente peleaban los shinobis con el mal, los cielos en lugar de tener un color azul resplandeciente en su lugar tenía un color rojo carmesí por las explosiones que se oían sonar, el olor de la muerte y la sangre derramada tanto del enemigo como de gente inocente y ninjas, ellos llevaron a la población a lugares seguros pero hubo algunos que no se pudieron salvar ya que el ataque fue sorpresivo y empezaron a cercar para que nadie saliera afortunadamente la gran mayoría de los civiles lograron escapar, pero lo que no esperaban los shinobis es que ellos tenían un plan de mandar a todo el equipo siete, junto con la hokage a un mundo paralelo para que sea más fácil el control de las cinco naciones ninjas.

Y todo este alboroto lo estaba causando kabuto con su ejército de akatsukis revividos, los mejores ninjas de diferentes naciones que murieron en combate al proteger a su aldea también fueron revividos y manipulados como marionetas por nada más y nada menos que kabuto, ya que él había desaparecido cuando sasuke uchiha mato a orochimaru.

Y la pelea estaba contra el equipo siete ósea un chico de cabello dorado como el sol, unos ojos azules como el mismo mar, su piel bronceada, tenía unas marcar como bigotes de gato en las mejillas, su ropa era naranja con negro, y el portador del bijiu de nueve colas e hijo del cuarto hokage y el habanero sangriento, su nombre es naruto uzumaki que poseía 18 años de edad.

El siguiente es de cabello negro azabache, ojos tan negros como el mismísimo abismo, su piel blanca, el poseía el shanringan, perteneciente a un clan muy poderoso que fue masacrado por su hermano, es uno de los pocos sobrevivientes del Clan Uchiha, hermano menor de Itachi Uchiha, así como la Reencarnación actual de Indra Ōtsutsuki, su ropa usa camisa negra, con un pantalón negro, y su chaleco jonin, su nombre es sasuke uchiha que poseía 18 años de edad, perdonado por la hokage y aliado de la alianza shinobi.

Esta es la chica del equipo tiene el pelo de color rosa brillante hasta la cintura, grandes ojos verdes que posee como gemas y piel blanca cual porcelana, a ella le esconden un gran secreto, es hija única, pero no es su familia la que está en la aldea de konoha, su ropa consistía en una blusa ceñida al cuerpo de color rojo, unos pantalones negros entubados pero dándole la movilidad de hacer sus justus , su estuche amarrado a su cintura y su banda ninja en su frente dejando que un flequito cubra uno de sus ojos, su nombre sakura haruno y tiene 17 años de edad y ella es la que más quieren sacar para enviarla junto con se equipó ya que los malos saben que secreto le ocultan a sakura y si ella se entera y como sacarlo va hacer sus fin.

Continuara


	3. 3Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

La aldea ya no se veía pacifica, si no era un campo de batalla y orochimaru resulto que no estaba muerto si no se había escondido para que sasuke creyera que lo había matado y ya no fuera un peligro, pero él seguía investigando e hizo que con la guerra kabuto se mezclara para poder extraer pergaminos de la quinta hokage y así lo hizo y así lo hizo y lo pudo extraer, lamentablemente encontró un pergamino dorado con un dibujo de un dragón rojo chino, en una caja forrado de plutonio con aluminio, mas adentro una pequeña caja de cristal donde resguardaba el pergamino y lo pudo sacar se tardó 20 minutos y hasta estaba sudando, pero lo extrajo y se lo entrego en las manos de orochimaru por lo cual orochimaru le brillaron los ojos porque jamás había visto un pergamino de esa manera, pero el pergamino tenía un celo raro ya que tenía como una luna llena y un pequeño gotero por intuición se cortó el dedo y dejo caer pequeñas gotas de sangre y de repente la luna se ilumino y empezó a girar muy rápidamente, y entonces se detuvo y pudo abrir el royo del pergamino, al abrir también estaba dorado por dentro y las letras eran de oro que por supuesto resaltaba, orochimaru lo empezó a leer y descubrió el gran secreto que escondía la aldea escondida entre las hojas que han cubierto por generaciones desde hace 100 años y que por supuesto lo iba a usar a su favor y usarlo como chantaje asía la quinta hokage para poder ganar la guerra, ya que ellos no van a querer que su pequeño secretito salga a la luz, pero debía darse prisa ya que madara quería mandarlos a otro mundo y si eso pasaba sus planes se irían a la mierda, pero si lo pensaba mejor podía tener sometido a la aldea mientras encontraba un plan para su diabólica idea.

En la arena estaban sakura, naruto y sasuke y estaban preparando para dar el ataque final juntos y así iba a ser más poderosa, pero algo paso ya que cuando impactaron contra el cuerpo de madara es como si hubiera un vacío y cayeron al suelo, era igualmente de noche, pero como si se tratara de un campo de agricultura ya que en el centro se hallaba una iglesia y a los lados campos vacíos.

De repente de empezaron a escuchar gritos de terror y ponían la piel chinita, nuestros héroes fueron asía el lugar de los gritos pensando que algún aldeano estaba en peligro, pero cuando se encontraban en el lugar se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado ya que lo que vieron fueron gente con la piel cresase como si estuvieran muertos, los ojos totalmente rojos, colmillos salían de sus boca, y hacían sonidos pero no hablaban.

¿? – pero mira que tenemos aquí, una linda chica, soldados de la oscuridad atáquelos

Sasuke- hay que dispersarnos

Naruto- perfecto

Sakura- a matar se a dicho

/Mientas por otro lado/

¿?- es una redada y hay que matarlos a todos chica policía

¿?- de acuerdo maestro

/En la batalla/

Sakura- estos no son soldados comunes, son muy resistentes su velocidad es impresionante- el equipo ya se había dispersado y cada quien estaba peleando por su lado

¿?- creo que te dejaron sola linda chica

Sakura- quien eres y a propósito no porque me veas sola no quiere decir que no puedo ser peligrosa

¿?- yo soy un sacerdote y tu sangre es la más llamativa que eh olido

Sakura- pues te quedaras con el sabor- sakura estaba a punto de atacar pero un proyectil se lo impidió asiendo que esto la distraiga y que el sacerdote la tome por el cuello estrangulándola

¿?- suelta a la chica

Sacerdote- porque, no me digas que su sangre no te atrae

¿?- que la sueltes

Sakura- oye te di-je que soy pe-li-grosa- puso su mano en la cabeza del sacerdote y de la mano de sakura salió un rayo azul decapitando al sacerdote de inmediato, sakura cayó al piso tosiendo y agarrándose el cuello, el sujeto que estaba con ella se extrañó mucho de que era una extraña chica de cabello rosa y ojos jades que hasta le pareció muy atractiva y sensual.

Naruto- sakura estas bien

Sakura- si claro

¿?- maestro ya los elimine

¿?- perfecto vámonos

Sakura- oye, tú el de la capa roja gracias por salvarme e….

¿?- alucard

Sakura- gracias alucard- y el sonrió de lado, porque ya tenía la atención de ella

¿?- ¡hola yo soy seras victoria! Y ustedes quienes son

Naruto- yo soy naruto uzumaki y mis compañeros él es sasuke uchiha y ella es sakura haruno, se supone que estábamos en una guerra de casualidad ustedes saben dónde estamos

Alucard- es mejor que nos acompañen así se enteraran mejor

Naruto- claro

Sasuke- esta gente no es de mi confianza

Naruto- vamos teme que nos podría pasar

Sakura- él tiene razón, si ellos conocen este lugar nos podrían informar, muy bien iremos con ustedes

Ya iban de regreso a la organización alucard se posiciono e un lado de sakura y debes en cuando la miraba, ya estaban en las rejas y un oficial los dejo entrar, que pos supuesto fueron a la oficina de la señora integra, para que a sus invitados los pudieran atender correctamente.

Integra- ¡nuevamente traes gente extraña alucard!

Alucard- créame ama, que estas personas le van a interesar

Integra- y ustedes quienes son

Naruto- yo soy naruto uzumaki y mis compañeros él es sasuke uchiha y ella es sakura haruno

Sakura- los tres somos shinobis de la aldea de la hoja

Sasuke- Los más poderosos que han podido pisar la tierra

Integra- como es que llegaron aquí

Sakura- estábamos peleando con un sujeto llamado madara, cuando el ataque impacto no sentimos nada y fue cuando vimos a los muertos vivientes

Alucard- la chica mato al sacerdote con un solo rayo que salió de su mano

Sakura- ¿perdón? No soy la chica mi nombre es sakura

Integra pensamientos- esto se va a poner divertido

Continuara….


	4. 4Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Integra pensamientos- esto se va a poner divertido

Alucard- está bien la gatita es muy fuerte

Sakura- a quien llamas gati...- pero antes que sakura se avanzara asía alucard los chicos la agarraron

Alucard- además te queda perfecto ese nombre- acercándose quedando tan cerca que se podía decir que se iban a dar un beso

Integra- bueno ya basta, ustedes entraron por un portal, por el cual, también nosotros podemos crear el portal

Sakura- en teoría sí, pero no sabemos cómo nos tele trasportamos hasta este lugar

Integra- en lo que resolvemos este problema se van a quedar aquí y servirme a mí ¡está de acuerdo!

Naruto, sasuke, sakura- hai

Integra- bueno bienvenidos a la organización hellsing, alucard les enseñara sus habitaciones, ya que mi mayordomo no se encuentra en este momento

Sakura- hai- y así como llegaron se retiraron, los primeros que los dejaron en su habitación fue naruto, luego sasuke para dejar a sakura hasta el último, para conversar un poco con ella, ya que cuando la vio lo primera vez supo que era "ELLA" pero sakurita parecía que él era un completo desconocido, por lo cual tendría que empezar desde cero para que poco a poco llegaran sus recuerdos.

Alucard- muy bien gatita esta va hacer tu habitación

Sakura-ok y una cosa no me llames gatita, mi nombre es sakura

Alucard- bueno está bien, eres mi condesa

Sakura- que palabra no entiendes soy sakura-alucard arrincono a sakura pegando su espalda de ella en la pared y el muy cerca de Ella, él puso sus manos en las caderas bien proporcionadas de sakura.

Alucard- y tú que no entiendes que eres mi condesa- estaban tan apegados que podían sentir el aliento fresco de uno al otro y de un impulso que sintió sakura lo beso, era un beso apasionado como si pareciera que ya se conocían y no se habían visto hace mucho tiempo, pero sakura reacciono y se separó de él, ella entro rápido en su habitación dejando a alucard solo en el pasillo.

Sonriendo de medio lado, mientras adentro de la habitación de sakura, ella estaba recargada en la puerta pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Flack back

Estaban tan apegados que podían sentir el aliento fresco de uno al otro y de un impulso que sintió sakura lo beso, era un beso apasionado como si pareciera que ya se conocían y no se habían visto hace mucho tiempo, pero sakura reacciono y se separó de él, ella entro rápido en su habitación dejando a alucard solo en el pasillo.

Fin del flack back

No sabe el por qué sintió la necesidad de besarlo, ella siente que ya lo conocía, pero eso era imposible porque eran de universos diferentes.

Mientras en la oficina de la señora integra

Integra- quiero que averigües y les hagas pruebas a nuestros invitados y ella sobre todo

Alucard- de ella me encargo yo

Continuara-


	5. 5Chapter 4

Capitulo 5

Integra- quiero que averigües y les hagas pruebas a nuestros invitados y ella sobre todo

Alucard- de ella me encargo yo- Alucard se fue a su habitación donde tenía su trono

Alucard- por fin te encontré mi condesa

Mientras en la habitación de sakura, ella no sabía que hacer ya que alucard la ponía nerviosa y pensando en esto se fue al baño y se dio una relajante ducha para liberar tensiones y quitarse el polvo que tenía impregnado en la piel, saliendo de su tan refrescante y relajante baño, fue a su closet ya que se acordó de que no tenía ropa pero al abrirlo se encontró una pijama ligera pero sexy ya que era una blusita de tirante pegada a su cuerpo y unos diminutos short todo de color rosa clarito, se lo puso, quito las sabanas y se acostó tapándose con ellas y cayendo de inmediato en los brazos de Morfeo, mientras unos ojos amarillos la observaban dormir.

A la mañana siguiente como ya era costumbre la organización ya estaba trabajando mientras los invitados y nuevos seguían durmiendo, pero no duro mucho ya que unos soldados entraron a la habitación de naruto y con un megáfono lo despertaron.

Soldado- arriba ya 1,2, 3, 1, 2,3, 1, 2 ,3

Naruto- ha- gritando- sí señor, pero cinco minutos mas

Soldado- ¡no soldado muévase ya!- el soldado lo agarró de los pies y lo tiro asiendo que se pegara en la cabeza sacándole un gran chichón y asiendo que naruto llorara por el golpe- ya me levante

Soldado- levante a su compañero

Naruto- si- medio somnoliento, se vistió y salió rumbo a la habitación de sasuke para poder despertarlo como lo hicieron con el- ¡OYE TEME LEVANTATE YA!

Sasuke- cállate dobe, ya me levante sal de aquí para que pueda vestirme

Naruto- ok teme voy a despertar a sakura- pero saliendo de hay un soldado lo intercepto diciéndole que su compañera ya estaba despierta y se estaba vistiendo, a lo cual naruto dijo que está bien y que iba a desayunar, pero eso de sakura era una mentira ya que ella seguía dormida y el que la iba a despertad era nada más y nada menos que alucard pero a su estilo.

En la habitación de sakura ella seguía dormida acorrucada en su cama tapadita con las sabanas, cuando la puerta se abre entrado por ahí alucard, la vio dormida y le pareció la cosa más hermosa del mundo, era un ángel del cielo que se lo enviaron a él para qué iluminara su oscuridad , se acercó a ella sentándose en su cama , la miro y vio sus apetitosos labios que se le antojaron se inclinó y la beso, solamente fue un toque pero aun así le pareció que estaba en la gloria, se separó de ella porque sintió que ella estaba despertando, así que de inmediato desapareció de su habitación.

Segundos después ella despertó y lo primero que hizo al despertad fue tocase los labios

Continuara …


	6. Chapter 5,6

Capítulo 6

Sakura se levantó de la cama y fue a su closet para agarrar su ropa y meterse a bañar, para después de un tiempo salir ya vestida, peinada y lavada de sus dientes, en cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró al gritón de naruto que no dejaba de saltar y al amargado de sasuke.

Sakura- ¡hola muchachos que tal pasaron la noche!

Naruto- yo bien, mi cama es tan suavecita que quiero seguir durmiendo

Sasuke- tú sí que eres un perezoso debe

Naruto- no me digas dobe teme

Sakura- hay no vallan empezar una de sus habituales discusiones

Soldado- que bueno que ya están despiertos la señora integra los espera en el comedor para conversar y por supuesto que desayunen- todos bajaron y vieron una mesa enorme y la silla principal estaba la señora integra y a su lado se encontraba alucard y parecía que le estaba dando instrucciones sobre algún tema, el equipo siete entro al comedor y justamente cuando sakura iba entrando alucard iba saliendo y se miraron a los ojos asiendo a sakura sonrojarse y alucard mostro una sonrisa de lado mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

Integra- que bueno que llegaron, pueden tomar la comida que más les apetezca

Naruto/sasuke/sakura- gracias

Integra- y hablaremos de los trabajos que aran para mí, en primer lugar hellsing es una organización que extermina las alimañas o vampiros, las misiones se las voy a dar yo pero siempre irán con alguien más, en su caso va hacer seras victoria y alucard, por lo pronto alucard y mi mayordomo les van a poner una pruebas para ver sus capacidades así que en cuanto termines de comer alucard vendrá por ustedes sin más que decir me retiro.

Naruto- con razón ya veo por eso este lugar es muy extraño pero ya que vamos a comer ah y sakura no creas que no me di cuenta de las miraditas entre tú y alucard que se traen

Sakura- pero de qué diablos hablas yo no me traigo nada con el

Naruto- y entonces porque te pusiste nerviosa

Sakura- por nada y ya cállate- ya habían terminado de comer y tal y como dijo integra alucard vino por ellos llevándolos a un campo de entrenamiento

Alucard- muy bien a cada uno se les soltara 100 vampiros tendrán que eliminarlos, listos ahora

Naruto- que, muy bien chic s a trabajar- los tres se pusieron en triangulo esperando a los vampiros y tan rápidamente llegaron a ellos, naruto hacia clones y su rasengan, sasuke había su estilo de fuego con su sharingan y el chidori y por ultimo sakura impactaba sus puños en los vampiros y también daba unas descargas eléctricas que de inmediato asía polvo al vampiro, alucard y el mayordomo veían esto desde arriba en un cristal, el mayordomo estaba impresionado pero alucard no es tal y como recordaba a su condesa.

Continuara…..


End file.
